


Want to be Close

by DeadMansQuestions



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Intimacy, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, One Shot Collection, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMansQuestions/pseuds/DeadMansQuestions
Summary: After their trip in Yakushima, Yukari Takeba began to spend more time with Minato. At first, it was between two friends. But as time passed, Yukari realises that she's gradually thinking more and more about him, and wonders if she saw him as more than just a friend. (The chapters aren't arranged in chronological order.)





	1. Medication

**Author's Note:**

> It took me quite a while for me to plan this out. And I really mean quite a while. At first, I wanted to make an entire novelisation from scratch, then I realised that that was too much for me to handle. So I went through draft after draft, until this was the final results. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it. I honestly felt that this was quite an underrated ship, despite all the focus that the game had, ironically. Out of all the pairings in the game, I thought both the protagonist and Yukari suited each other the best, from how much they have in common, to how their lives have an impact on the other. Feel free to comment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught in a typhoon, Minato comes down with the flu and he unexpectedly finds himself in Yukari's care.

* * *

 

“Atchoo!” Minato unconsciously threw his head forward as he let out a sneeze. A small dribble of snot rolled down from his rosy nose, and rubbed it off with his wrist. The doors slammed shut behind him as he stepped inside.

He could hear the howling of the wind and rain, even through the walls of the dorm. He had just left school when he saw the thunderclouds. And sure enough, the torrential downpour followed soon after, and he wasn’t able to reach the dorm in time. Of all the days he would forget his umbrella!

He was absolutely drenched from head to toe, water dripping onto the floor that left a puddle where he stood. His school uniform clung onto his skin like cling wrap. As he took a few steps, he could hear the squelching sounds from his shoes, no doubt soaked from the inside out.

The worst part was that he was absolutely freezing. His arms were wrapped around himself in a futile attempt to preserve whatever residual heat remained in his body. His body was trembling uncontrollably, teeth chattering.

Everyone else was gathered in the living room when he just arrived. They all looked none the worse for wear.

Yukari stood up from the sofa and saw his drenched and shivering state. “Oh my god! Minato-kun, what happened to you?”

“F-Forgot t-t-to bring u-u-um-brella…Pouring outside…” He slowly made his way to the living room, ignoring his trembling body.

Fuuka came in with a towel from the kitchen and quickly draped it around Minato’s neck. He gave her a thankful look as he took the towel and frantically dried himself. But for some reason, the cold didn’t seem to go away.

“According to the news,” Fuuka explained, “a typhoon just hit. Supposedly, it’s the biggest one on record. It’s moving slowly, too, so it’ll be around for a while.”

Junpei had a relieved grin on his face. “Yeah, thanks to that, the school festival got canned. Well, setting that stuff up was a pain, so I don’t mind. But it sucks that we’ll be stuck indoors…”

“Atchoo!” Minato let out another sneeze; this time it was louder than the first one.

Junpei looked at him with concern. “You okay, man?” He asked.

Aigis said, “According to my sensors, Minato’s body temperature is far above the normal parameters.”

Yukari walked up to Minato to check on him. As she got closer she noticed that his face was pale, and his nose was beet red. She placed a hand to his forehead and frowned. It was burning hot to the touch. “Aigis is right. You’ve come down with a fever…”

It was then Mitsuru decided to take charge of the situation. “Iori, take Arisato to the bathroom and get it ready for him before his condition worsens. Takeba can get some fresh clothes from his room.”

“On it.” Junpei nodded and threw Minato’s slack arm over his shoulder for support, allowing him to hoist his sick friend up. His other arm held his sick friend by the waist. “Come on, buddy. Let’s go.”

The two slowly ambled their way towards the bathroom, Junpei supporting Minato’s weight on his body. Junpei looked down at Minato, and gave him an amused yet sympathetic grin. “Looks like you weren’t quick enough, huh?”

“Y-You d-don’t s-s-say…” Minato struggled to speak through his chattering teeth, not even bothering to give Junpei an annoyed glare. He’s just grateful that Junpei’s was helping him walk; his legs feel like jelly from both the running and fever.

“Guess you don’t have to worry about what to do during the break…”

“J-Just hurry up…”

* * *

*

A few minutes later, the bathtub had been drawn up with hot water and soap, steam filling up the bathroom. Junpei had taken Minato’s soaked clothes to the laundry room to be washed and dried, so now he was left all alone by himself to relax.

Minato let out a content sigh as he slid down into the tub, sending a wave of relief throughout his body. His freezing and aching body just seemed to melt like ice in the hot water. He carefully leaned back into the tub, relaxing his limbs. Aaaaahhh… he felt like he was in heaven.

His eyes slowly began to drift close, tempted to fall asleep in the comfort of the warm waters, to block out the sounds around him. His body unconsciously began to slide deeper into the tub.

Just as Minato’s eyelids began to close, he felt a burning sensation run up his nose. He immediately jolted up, a bit of water spilled out of the tub from the sudden movement. He coughed frantically as he blew water out from his nose.

Just then, he heard a soft rap on the door. It slowly opened, and he saw Yukari’s head peek out from the gap. She had a gentle and concerned smile on her face. “Are you alright, Minato-kun? I heard you coughing.”

“Ah! I’m fine… Just some water ran up my nose.” Minato said as he embarrassingly sat back up.

Yukari simply smiled. Minato’s face was all red, though whether its from his fever or embarrassment, she couldn’t tell. She opened the door and entered the bathroom. In her arms were a fresh set of Minato’s clothes and a towel.

“I’ve got your clothes here.” She set them aside on the counter.

“Thanks, Yukari-san…” Minato softly replied, finding the presence of a girl while he’s in the bath rather awkward.

But Yukari didn’t seem bothered by it, and took one of the nearby bath stools and sat down on it. “How is it, Minato-kun? Is the water warm enough?”

“It’s okay…”

She sighed as she shifted closer to the edge of the tub. “You don’t mind if I help you wash, do you?”

Minato’s face flushed even more, though he didn’t seem to notice it himself, prompting Yukari to giggle softly. “I guess not…”

Yukari quickly rolled up her sleeves and dipped her hands into the water. She slowly and gently splashed some over Minato’s bare back and head. Her fingers began running through his hair, massaging his scalp. Her hands then travelled to his shoulders, delicately rubbing his muscles. Minato couldn’t resist letting out a sigh of relief as he felt his muscles loosen up, slowly lowering his apprehensions to enjoy the feeling of Yukari washing him.

Yukari continued washing his back in silence, until she finally spoke. “You know, that was pretty stupid of you. I expected something like this from Junpei but not from you.”

Minato let out a pained laugh. “Guess Junpei’s been rubbing off on me. That’s what I get for hanging out with him… Next thing you know, I’ll be growing a goatee too.”

They shared a brief exchange of laughter, before the comfortable silence resumed as Yukari continued washing Minato’s back. Once she was done, Yukari quickly turned around as he climbed out of the tub, failing to notice the pink in her cheeks.

Once Minato dried himself off with the towel, he proceeded to change into the fresh set of nightwear that Yukari had brought down for him. He slowly made his way up to his room while Yukari drained the tub. Fortunately, the aching numbness in his legs seemed to have lessened, so climbing the stairs was less arduous for him.

Upon reaching his room, Minato immediately fell into his bed, the weight of his body sinking into the soft mattress. He just wanted to climb into the warm embrace of his bed sheets and sleep for days, holidays be damned.

And so he did. He closed his eyes, and slept.

* * *

 *

The door creaked open, and Yukari entered the room, carrying a tray in her hands. There were two separate bowls, with steam rising from one of them. A cloth was draped over her arm. She set the tray on his bedside as she took the chair from his desk and sat down next to him.

Yukari saw that Minato was fast asleep, all bundled up in his bed sheets. She leaned over to check on him. Her hand gently touched his forehead. It was still pretty hot, and his cheeks were flushed as well. But otherwise, he was sleeping rather peacefully.

Minato’s eyes slowly flitted open, head tilting to face Yukari. “Hi…” He rasped, his voice sounding dry. He slowly sat up, propping himself up with his elbow.

“I’ve made you some soup, Minato-kun. Though you might be hungry.” Yukari said as she passed the bowl and a spoon to him.

“Thanks.” Minato took the bowl graciously. He hadn’t had anything to eat since lunch. He carefully took a spoonful, blowing before taking a sip.

Within a few minutes, Minato had already cleared the bowl of its contents. Setting the empty bowl on the bedside, he leaned back against his pillow with a satisfied sigh. Yukari smirked. “Seems someone’s feeling a bit better now.”

The blue-haired boy returned the smile. “Of course, all thanks to you.”

“Oh, don’t you start.” Yukari laughed. She reached for the cloth and dipped it into the bowl of cold water. “Okay, now take off your shirt.”

Minato’s eyes widened as he stared at Yukari as if she had lost her marbles. His cheeks turned an even deeper red, and it’s definitely not his fever. “Wait, what?”

It took Yukari a few seconds to register what Minato was implying, and her cheeks flushed beet red as well. She gave him a flustered look. “W-What I meant was that I need to wipe your body, you dummy!”

“Oh...” Minato mentally slapped himself. _Of course she meant it that way_. He complied, pulling his tee shirt over his head.

Yukari wrung the cloth off any excess water and folded it neatly. She patted it onto Minato’s forehead. Minato shivered as the ice-cold and damp cloth pressed against his burning skin. The cloth patted the nape of his neck, down the collarbone. Yukari raised his bare arms, gently rubbing the cloth across his skin and his armpits. Soaking and wringing the cloth a second time, Yukari moved on to wiping Minato’s chest.

It felt like hours had ticked by as Yukari continued wiping his body, when she finally placed the towel back into the bowl. Gathering up everything, she picked up the tray and got up from her seat.

“If you need anything, just ask. Okay?” Yukari said before heading out to the door.

“Sure…” Minato sighed as he put his shirt back on. He fell back; his head softly plopped back into the soft pillows, feeling sleep overtake him once more.

“Oh, Yukari-san…?”

As Yukari walked out of the room, she heard Minato’s voice call out to her. She turned back and saw him mustering up a feeble smile.

“Thanks. For everything…” he said, before closing his eyes, falling asleep.

Yukari couldn’t help but smile back, the blush returning to her cheeks. Switching off the lights, she left the room, shutting the door behind her.


	2. Film Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the Film Festival, and today Yukari decides to take Minato to a movie.

“Hey, Minato-kun.” Through the music of his headphones, Minato could hear a feminine voice calling out to him. Removing his headphones, he glanced up from the magazine he was idly reading. Yukari was sitting just opposite of him in the dorm’s dining room.

“You don’t happen to be busy this afternoon, right?” she asked.

Minato shook his head. “No. Why?”

“Want to go catch a movie later?” she said.

It had already been over a month since their trip to Yakushima, and the relationship between the two took an interesting turn since then. Just months ago, they rarely spoke to each other, only discussing casual things like class assignments or missions. But to their surprise, they now found themselves spending their free time together.

“My friend texted me, saying she was bailing on our plans to go to the film festival. So I thought you might want to go with me instead.”

At first, Yukari thought of sticking around the dorm for the rest of the day. She didn’t want to go to the festival all by herself. But upon seeing Minato sitting alone, she thought of trying something different together. The two of them had gotten a lot closer lately, and it would be a lot more reassuring if someone went with her.

Minato remained silent, contemplating. The thought of going to the film festival didn’t cross his mind. Even as a kid, he never really watched any movies alone, much less with someone else. So the first thought that came to his mind would be to politely decline Yukari’s offer.

He apparently must be thinking about it for quite a while, for Yukari started speaking again, averting her gaze from him. “I mean, it’s okay if you don’t want to. I was just wondering if you were interested.”

Minato frowned. Though she was trying her best to hide it, he could hear a hint of disappointment in her voice. For some reason, seeing her upset actually made him wince internally; an uncomfortable, twisting sensation in his stomach.

“Sure,” he answered, smiling as he set the magazine back on the table. “What’s showing today?”

Yukari looked back at Minato in surprise. She couldn’t help but smile gratefully, trying her best to hold back the sudden surge of happiness that for some unknown reason welled up within her.

“They’re showing the ‘Willpower!’ series today.” She answered. “It starts in a couple of hours. There’s still time before the movie, so you want to hang out first?”

“Sure,” Minato said, getting up from his seat, motioning to the door. “Shall we?”

Yukari smiled. “Let’s.”

* * *

 *

The two of them have arrived at the entrance of the movie theatre at Port Island Station. The station was pretty crowded, flocks and flocks of people wandering about the station. Unsurprising, considering that it was the holidays today.

Minato and Yukari quickly rushed inside before the crowds came in, and were immediately greeted with a cool breeze as they stepped in. The air-conditioning was turned on at full blast, providing a welcome relief for anyone seeking shelter from the oppressive August heat outside.

As they advanced up the queue to buy their tickets, they noticed the ‘Willpower!’ movie poster. “I was planning to on seeing this with my club… I thought it might help motivate us. So this may be kinda manly for you,” she giggled.

Minato curiously raised his eyebrows. “How do you mean?”

“Well,” Yukari scratched her head. “It’s because you don’t really look that manly.”

“…”

Not wanting to sound offensive, she quickly cleared her throat and corrected herself. “Sorry, I-I meant it in a good way. You know those cute boy singers on TV that girls like? You look more like them…”

It took a few seconds for realization to set in and Yukari’s cheeks immediately blushed red. “N-Not that I’m saying that I find _you_ cute. I’m just saying!” she said, laughing in embarrassment.

Fortunately, it seemed like Minato didn’t take her comment seriously. He simply gave a smile and a nod. “Thanks,” he said.

Once they bought their tickets, they quickly made their way to the snack counter to buy their popcorn. Reaching the counter, Minato made his order to the staff. “Two jumbo popcorn, and ...” he turned to Yukari for her order.

“One small, thanks.” She replied.

He turned back to the staff and continued, “one small popcorn, a box of nachos and two large sodas.”

The staff stared blankly at Minato as if he had gone mad. He was sweating nervously despite the air-conditioning. “Uh, sir…” he murmured embarrassingly. “The jumbo popcorn is enough for two to share…maybe _one_ jumbo is enough…?”

Minato shook his head, as if the staff’s recommendation was incomprehensible to him. “My order’s still the same.” He replied flatly, though his voice remained polite.

“If you say so, sir.” The staff tried to remain impassive as he filled the buckets, hands shaking as he struggled to comprehend the order.

The pair paid for their own snacks, and made their way towards the room with their snacks in tow. Yukari had her small popcorn cup and soda, while Minato was hauling his two jumbo popcorn cups in each of his arms. His soda was wedged into the popcorn, and the nachos carefully stacked on the other. Yukari had seen enough of Minato’s eating habits to know how big his portions were; so ordering this much doesn’t surprise her in the least.

Of course, the same cannot be said for their fellow moviegoers, who were silently gaping at Minato. He paid them no mind, impassively sipping on his soda as he and Yukari found their seats.

* * *

 *

A few hours later, the pair had stepped out of the theatre with the rest of the crowd. It was already late afternoon; the sky had turned into a light shade of orange and purple. And fortunately for many, the sweltering temperatures had begun to cool down.

“That was awesome!” Yukari exclaimed. “It was pretty long, but it seemed to go by so fast.”

Minato sipped on his leftover beverage. “Yeah. The acting was quite solid, but I especially liked the music. It fits the tone of the movie. Pretty inspirational.”

Yukari nodded in agreement. “The training scenes were done so well. The baseball one, the judo one, the basic military training one… Oh, the shot put one! How could I forget?”

“The shot put sequences kinda lost me,” she continued, the excitement still in her voice. “But all the scenes after that with the main guy running were incredible. I almost stood up and cheered at the part where he did 100 handstands towards the setting sun.”

For the first time in while, Yukari found herself laughing uncontrollably. Once she settled down, she sighed, wiping a tear from her eye. “I’m being weird, huh?”

“Course not.” Minato said as he finished the last of his drink. “I think it’s a pretty normal thing to do.”

Yukari scoffed, blowing an annoyed raspberry. “Of course _you_ would think that.”

She looked up into the sky; the orange glow stretched far and wide like paint on a canvas. Minato threw his now empty cup into the dustbin and walked up to Yukari. “Something wrong?” he asked.

“You know…” she replied, her eyes still transfixed on the sky. “There really are times in life that you have to get by on willpower alone. But I’m still young… I probably haven’t seen anything that hard yet.”

Minato looked up as well, tucking his hands into his pockets. “If the time comes, or rather, when the time comes, I’m sure you’ll be able to do it.”

“Yeah…I hope so.”

The two remained standing there, enjoying the view in silence, ignoring the throngs of people around them.

Suddenly, Yukari looked down at her watch and let out a startled yelp once she saw the time. “Wow, it’s getting late! Guess it’s time to head back to the dorm.”

“I’m getting hungry,” Minato turned to her. “Why don’t we grab a bite somewhere before we head back?”

Yukari laughed in disbelief. “Seriously? You’ve already finished your popcorn and you’re still thinking of eating?”

Minato simply shrugged, a smile on his face. “Let’s head to Wakatsu. It’ll be my treat.”

Yukari furrowed an eyebrow, watching as he walked away. She let out an exasperated sigh, but she couldn't help but smile too as she trailed behind him. “Sure, why not?”


	3. Confessions

When Minato Arisato, the new transfer student, was seen walking to school together with Yukari Takeba in spring, rumors started to spread.

Yukari Takeba was one of the more popular students in the school, admired by many for her looks, cheerful exterior, and talents. She had many male admirers, and dare we say quite a few female ones too. And to be seen in the company of a male student, and a pretty good-looking one at that, was something that was bound to attract attention. The fact that they were living in the same dorm only added fuel to the fire.

Of course, no less than a month after the new transfer student had arrived, the rumors had begun to die down. Many soon saw the rumors as nothing more than baseless tittle-tattle started up by gossiping hens who simply wanted to spice up the otherwise mundane life of school.

Thus, any rumors between the two had faded into obscurity, and Gekkoukan High seemed to return to normalcy.

Then it happened.

After the summer break had ended, the rumors have returned with a vengeance.

Many students have spotted the two of them in each other’s company more and more often. They started to hang out together after school, at places like Paulownia Mall and Port Island Station. The summer festival only served to add more fuel to the fire after they were seen together at Naganaki Shrine.

The one question that was in everyone’s mind was: What happened during summer break?

Some said that during the summer break; the people living at the dorm went to Yakushima Island for a vacation. There were many theories, such as risqué swimsuit escapades or a confession of love at the beach, but no one knew what happened for sure.

As for the couple in question, they ignored the constant tittle-tattle around them and carried on as usual. No one, not even their teammates in their respective clubs, were able to get any answers from them. Of course, their friends knew better than to pry into their affairs like that.

Thus, everything seemed back to the way that it was.

Until one day, Yukari asked Minato to meet her on the roof after school.

* * *

*

From where Yukari stood, she could see the entire view of Port Island. The city was enveloped in the amber rays of the sun, the pomegranate and orange hue of the sky in the backdrop.

Usually, she would take the time to admire the scenery. It was a great way for her to relieve any stress, to appreciate the beauty of the city that she lived in. But right now, only one thing was going through her mind.

Minato…

Ever since Yakushima, Yukari found herself spending more and more time with Minato. Initially, it was more of a desire to find someone to talk to about her problems, a desire to vent, especially after what happened with her father.

And Minato was a good friend, and felt extremely grateful whenever he would take his free time just to listen to her. She remembered how she told him about how life was back at home, and her relationship with her mother.

Talking with Minato really helped her cope, and she felt like a lot of the burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

But most of the time, their conversations would move on to more pleasant topics. They would talk to each other about stuff like their favorite movies, music and hobbies. They would also go out shopping together for clothes and other stuff at the mall, or have meals together.

She even invited him to the summer festival at Naganaki Shrine. They shared some takoyaki together, and he even won her a Jack Frost doll at one of the game booths.

It was the most fun that she ever had, and she felt truly relieved. And life slowly started to make sense once again.

And Yukari started to have thoughts about him.

At first, it didn’t really bother her. But then she caught herself staring at him for no real reason, even during missions, only to avert her gaze whenever he looks back at her.

Not only that, whenever she sees Minato in the company of another girl, even friends like Fuuka, an uncomfortable sensation would boil within her.

But it gets even worse. She would also find herself recalling more intimate memories the two had shared together. Like the incident back at Shirakawa Boulevard, or when the takoyaki stall owner referred to him as her boyfriend, or the sensation of his arms wrapped around her at Yakushima.

It was then Yukari discovered that she had fallen for Minato.

Sure, he could be a stoner who doesn’t really seem approachable at first glance, often paying more attention to his headphones. And he’s always blunt whenever he expresses his opinions, which could be frustrating sometimes. He also liked eating and sleeping a lot. Even during Mr. Ekoda’s classes, Yukari would find the blue-haired boy dozing off. It’s a miracle he wasn’t caught yet.

But at the same time, he was a smart and capable student in school. And during missions he’s surprisingly committed when push comes to shove, and his loyalty between him and the team was unquestionable. And most of all, it was because he was a caring and patient person. Even when she lashed out at him back at Yakushima, he still stuck by her.

That was why she decided to invite him to the rooftop today. She wanted to get the weight off her chest, to let him know how she felt.

“Yukari…?”

A familiar voice snapped her out of her reverie, causing her let out a barely audible squeal. She spun around and found Minato standing behind her.

Ignoring the palpitating sensation in her chest, Yukari mustered up a response. “Oh, you came… Thanks.”

_Come on, Yukari… You can do it!_

“But…There’s something I want to ask you… Um…Minato-kun…” She took a deep breath. “Why do you spend so much time with me?”

Reading the confused expression on his face, Yukari continued. “Whenever I ask you to do something, you say yes, and you ask me to do things sometimes too, right? So much has happened between us… Is it because we’re both Persona-users? Or are we just good friends? Lately, when I see you with Fuuka, I wonder what you’re talking about. It feels like someday, my heart is going to shrink… and I’m afraid I won’t feel anything anymore.”

As she continued speaking, Minato stood there listening to it all. The expression on his face was unreadable.

She took another deep breath. She felt herself losing her nerve. _Come on! Just say it…!_

“So, um… I want you to look at me the way I look at you, Minato-kun…”

Suddenly, her breath caught audibly just as the words left her lips. Her eyes became wide as a deer in headlights, and her cheeks turned an even rosier hue.

“…Wh-What am I saying?!” Yukari shook her head. She mentally slapped herself. _That wasn’t what I wanted to say!_

She suddenly felt the weight on her shoulders double down. “…I’ve gotta go!”

Not wanting to look at Minato’s face, Yukari turned and started to break into a run. She wanted to just run away. Back to the dorm and lock herself in her room.

“Wait!”

Yukari felt her wrist being grabbed. She jerked to a stop and whirled, completely startled by the sudden contact. She found Minato standing in front of her, holding on to her wrist. To her surprise, his cheeks were flushed, his breathing heavy despite his obvious attempts to hide it.

They were so close to each other that they were only inches apart. Those eyes… She felt them meeting hers. When she first met Minato, she thought those eyes to be cold as ice, distant and aloof. But now, they exuded a certain type of warmth.

She felt one of his hands snake around her slender waist, and the other slid up her neck before cupping her cheek. Her mind caught in a trance, Yukari didn’t bother to resist.

Minato leaned gently forward, head tilting to the side. His lips made contact with hers.

Yukari briefly stiffened. His lips were coarse and rough, yet at the same time there was a certain amount of tenderness behind it.

She caved in, her arms wrapping around Minato’s neck. In response, he pulled her body into his, drawing her deeper into the kiss.

The couple lost themselves in the overwhelming pleasure of taste and touch. Yukari felt warmth and excitement coursing through her body as the kiss deepened. Her eyes fluttered shut, letting herself enjoy the moment while it lasted.

The kiss felt like an eternity. Yukari wanted it to last much longer, but the need for air started forced them to pull apart. When they separated, Yukari looked up at Minato.

She was probably staring at him for a while, because Minato spoke. “Yukari, are you all right...?” He asked, his voice raspy.

She nodded – still staring blankly at him. “Wow…” she finally replied, breathless. “That felt good…”

Minato smiled warmly. “We could try it again. I-If you want…”

Yukari’s cheeks became rosy once again. But she answered nonetheless. “I do…”

And they did. Their lips collided once more, this time, with a kind of smoldering passion. Something that was finally awakened, the flames kindled. And they stayed that way for a while.


	4. Consummation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Rank 10 event of the Lovers Social Link, Minato and Yukari have just become boyfriend and girlfriend just the day before. And now, Minato finds himself in Yukari's room for the first time. Though little did he know that they were going to be in for something much more than a just a tour.

* * *

It was only yesterday when Minato and Yukari had their first kiss back on the school rooftop. And ever since then, his thoughts have been filled with nothing but of her, even in his sleep.

It all started not long after their trip to Yakushima, and the two had started becoming practically inseparable outside of after-school activities. They hung out at Paulownia and the strip mall at the station, eating out or passing by the time shopping.

He had been happier in those few days than he had been for the last few months, even years. He felt at ease, without a care in the world.

He wanted to share things with her, like she did with him – about his own life, about his family. He wanted to tell things that he would normally be uncomfortable sharing with others, even his friends. That wasn’t like him at all…

Minato also found himself picking out subtle details of her. Like how her hair would bob whenever her head moves, how her voice would hitch when she laughs, or her foot would shift back and forth when nervous.

He found it cute.

And it was then he realised that his affection for Yukari was deeper than he initially realised. This wasn’t like the times he hung out with Junpei or Kaz, nor was this like with the other girls like Chihiro and Yuko. It was something different.

Sure, he could see why a lot of guys would be attracted to Yukari. She’s talented, popular and especially beautiful, and he could attest to that, rather ashamedly, during their mission at Shirakawa Boulevard. He still remembered the sting of her palm into his cheek.

But those weren’t the reasons why Minato fell in love with her. He fell in love with her for her kindness, her personality flaws and all, and most of all, because they were able understand each other.

As much as he wanted to, Minato couldn’t bring himself to approach Yukari. Part of him was actually afraid of rejection, another part thinking that he didn’t deserve her love.

It was then Yukari asked him to meet her up at the rooftop yesterday. Though the possibility that she returned his feelings crossed his mind, he thought that she deserved better. Better than some introverted oddball like him.

However, when she confessed her feelings, Minato saw it in her eyes. He realised that her care and regard for him went far, far deeper than he had thought.

And so he took the initiative before she could leave. It was then they had their first kiss. They were now officially a couple.

* * *

*

Today, Yukari invited him to her room after school. After having dinner together at Wakatsu Restaurant, they returned back to the dorm. They snuck into her room when the coast was clear.

Though it seemed rude, he couldn’t help but find himself staring at his surroundings. It was his first time in a girl’s room, much less Yukari’s, so he felt really awkward.

To be honest, Yukari’s room was what he expected a girl’s room to look like. Its beige and brown striped walls were sprinkled with various posters of foreign bands and singers. On her bedside was a pink table that resembled those that from preschools. It was lined various perfumes and other cosmetics.

Minato honestly felt sorry for her wallet as he saw the various empty shopping bags, and shoeboxes and designer bags neatly arranged on the shelves. He had gone shopping with her before, so it didn’t really surprise him that she had a lot of goods everywhere.

“Yeah… Those things are starting to pile up.” Yukari’s voice snapped him out of his trance. Her face was flushed.

“Sorry…” Minato murmured an apology.

The two of them just stood there. An awkward silence stretching between them. Minato was about to speak, when Yukari beat him to the punch.

“Do you want to sit down? I’ve got some cushions here, if you’d like.”

“Sure.” He nodded. He picked two cushions and laid them out on the carpet. They both sat down.

Yukari looked around her, a hesitant expression on her face.

“For some reason, I’m feeling so nervous…even though it’s you, Minato-kun...” she mumbled. “Everyone’s in their rooms, too… I hope no one finds out that I snuck you in here… If I scream, everybody will hear me.”

Minato’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed a bit. Wait! Did she mean it in that way…?

It took a while longer for Yukari to process what she had just said. Her face turned beet red. “What am I saying!? Don’t get the wrong idea, okay!” She flustered, waving her hands in denial.

Minato quickly averted his gaze so she couldn’t see his flushed expression. “I didn’t hear anything…”

“Y-Ya got that right.” Yukari laughed embarrassedly. She quickly shrank, Minato barely picking up what she said. “…Am I always this crazy?”

Minato couldn’t help himself. “It depends from time to time.”

“Hey!”

The couple found themselves talking for some time, and the late afternoon waned to evening.

“Oh yeah, I wanted to give you something.” Yukari suddenly stood up and shuffled through one of her desk drawers.

She walked up to Minato. She gestured him to hold out his hand, and he complied.

“This is for you…” Yukari smiled pleasantly, a faint tinge of pink on her cheeks as she placed the object into the palm of his hand.

Minato examined the object, his thumb gingerly stroking it. It looked very familiar. “Wait… Is this…?”

Yukari nodded. “You know what it is, right? It’s the strap from my cell phone. I got it at the opening ceremony at the Moonlight Bridge. It’s been my special keepsake for many years…ever since my dad bought it for me.”

She continued, a fond expression on her face. “I used to talk to the toy figurine attached to it when I was here in my room. Whenever he’s gone because of work, it was my way of talking him…”

She giggled, though Minato could see there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. “You must think I’m nuts, huh?”

Minato shook his head. His hand clasped over the strap. “No…There’s nothing wrong with that. It’s because you love your father, and nothing’s gonna change that.”

Yukari smiled, and he noticed the twinkling in her eyes, like she was trying to hold back tears. “Thanks, Minato-kun… But as I got to know you, I talked to my little friend less and less. Because you’ve been there for me, as someone who I can connect to, as a friend who has made me happy.”

Her cheeks became red again. “…Um, I should tell you why I’m giving it to you…”

Minato knew what Yukari was going to say. But he waited for her to say it properly, hearting palpitating.

“I—I’m only going to say this once… what I wanted to tell you back on the roof yesterday.”

She took a deep breath, her blushing taking on an even brighter hue. “Minato-kun… I love you.”

Yukari quickly turned away, her shoulders sagging. “Whew,” she sighed in relief, a bright smile on her face. “I said it!”

“Yeah, I heard you.” Minato smiled, and gently held her by her arms. He pulled her towards him, that she could face him. It honestly felt like déjà vu.

Yukari stared back at him, still blushing. The two were so close that they could feel each other’s breath.

“I love you too, Yukari.” He spoke, all of his emotions pouring forth. He wanted to let it all out. “You’ve been more than just a friend. You’re someone special to me. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if that’s okay.”

The couple held a silent gaze at each other, when Yukari began to pout. “You made it sound so easy… I screwed it up yesterday, and you can say it like it’s nothing.”

Minato couldn’t help but chuckle. “You have no idea…”

They both laughed, until Yukari realised that Minato was still holding on to her and quickly looked down in embarrassment.

“When all of this is over,” she whispered, “I think we should go somewhere and spend some time alone… I-In fact… Would it be all right if I jumped the gun a bit and spent some of that time with you today…? Just the two of us.”

Minato responded by releasing his hands from her arms, instead snaking his own around her waist. He pulled Yukari into his embrace, his chin resting on her head. He could feel her chest rise and fall against his, their breaths in unison.

“I-I’m blushing, aren’t I?” Yukari muttered, her voice muffled by Minato’s shirt.

And she kissed him, with a sense of firmness in her lips. Her fingers dug into his hair, massaging his scalp and pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Minato, overwhelmed by need, slipped his tongue into her mouth. Yukari’s eyes widened with shock. But she played along, her tongue connecting with his in an erotic dance for dominance.

Alas, the need for air caused them to part. But Yukari soon guided Minato to her bed to sit down, and he complied.

She stood before him, her face flushed from passion and anxiety. Yet he could see the desire in her eyes, the want for more.

Her fingers unraveled the red ribbon collar around her neck, before unbuttoning her pink jacket. Both dropped to her feet, revealing her white uniform underneath.

Minato simply gazed at her, his heart beating faster by the second. Yukari, seemingly emboldened by his staring, pulled down her mini skirt. Once it hit the floor, she quickly unbuttoned her shirt and it too joined its companions on the floor.

She was now clad in only her undergarments and stockings. Even though she was still covered, she subconsciously wrapped her hands around her chest. Minato’s breath hitched. She’s so damn cute…

So drowned in the sight of her that he barely reacted when Yukari stepped forward and pushed him. He fell backwards with a plop onto the bed. She straddled him above the waist. Minato grunted, feeling her body weight pressing against his straining erection beneath his pants.

Yukari took the chance to unbutton his shirt, exposing his bare and surprisingly chiseled torso. She suddenly paused.

“Wow…” She gasped. Minato groaned as he felt her hands wander across his torso, feeling out his muscles.

At the same time, Minato positioned himself up straight, allowing both his shirt and jacket to slide off his body. His hands glided across her back, causing Yukari to gasp from the goosebumps coursing through her body.

His fingers reached her lacy bra strap, and unclipped the clasp. The undergarment peeled off and he tossed it aside.

And there she was. Topless, her ample breasts exposed for him to see. Her nipples were erect from the excitement between them. Her cheeks were flushed and she was biting her bottom lip.

She’s beautiful… Minato breathed heavily, eyes darkening with desire. He captured her lips as his hands palmed her breasts, massaging them and emitting stifled moans from Yukari’s mouth.

He parted from the kiss. His lips trailed down her collarbone down to her right breast. He began biting and sucking on her nipple; hand resumed massaging her other breast. Yukari let out a throaty moan, her hands running through Minato’s hair.

“Your body is mine tonight.” Minato growled.

Yukari panted. “Yeah… I want to give myself to you.”

His mouth gave one last suckle he pulled back. Suddenly, his hands grabbed her wrists. Yukari squeaked as she found herself lying on the bed, Minato hovering above her. He held her arms in place over her head, pinning her down.

He released his grip, hands moving on to undoing his pants. Yukari hurriedly used her legs to assist in removing them. Shuffling his legs, he removed his pants and boxers, kicking them off the bed.

He was now stark naked. His erection was now free from their confines. Minato reached for Yukari’s panties, holding them by the waistbands before pulling them down.

Her entrance was exposed to him, already dripping wet from arousal. Yukari herself was blushing furiously as she caught him transfixed on her nether regions.

“Don’t stare…” She whined. She’s just too cute!

Minato positioned himself so that his rod was starting to prod at Yukari’s entrance, their faces just inches from each other. They were now both naked, and were about to connect themselves in the most intimate way possible.

“Are you sure…?” Minato asked, his face heating up.

Yukari nodded. “Yeah… I-I need you Minato.”

He smiled and readied himself. Slowly and gently, he entered her. Minato suppressed a growl as he felt Yukari’s moist insides wrapping around him. Ignoring the heavenly sensation in his loins, he pushed in all the way.

Yukari made a mix between a hiss and a moan, her arms reflexively wrapping around his neck. Her eyes were welling up with tears. Minato felt a warm flowing liquid from her insides, and he knew it wasn’t just her juices.

He stopped, eyes filled with concern. “A-Are you okay…?”

Yukari bit her lip before making a pained smile against the pain and tears. Her breath was ragged and unsteady, but otherwise she was determined to see their consummation through.

Minato began thrusting, though he started off with a slow and rhythmic motion. Yukari cried out in both pain and ecstasy. She pulled him into another deep throaty kiss, muffling their moans.

“Ohhh…I want more…” She gasped, her hands gripping fistfuls of the bed sheets.

Upon hearing her pleas, Minato accelerated his pace and his thrusts became even wilder. Rocking back and forth, the bed creaked from their increasingly erratic movements. Yukari arched her back and tried to hold back a moan. Whatever pain had now been completely eroded by pleasure.

And she felt it coming, building up inside her like a volcano about to erupt. Instinctively, her hands released the bed sheets and wrapped around Minato’s neck again, holding on for dear life.

“M-Minato…! I’m going to—”She gasped.

Her boyfriend leaned forward, his forehead pressing against hers, their lips just centimeters from making contact. “Me too…!”

Yukari opened her mouth, ready to let out a scream from her euphoric high. However, her scream was stifled by Minato’s lips crashing into hers. His hands cupped her cheeks and pulled her deeper into the kiss.

At the same time, he gave one final thrust to release his essence, making sure that he came in contact with her sweet spot. Yukari felt his load fill her up her insides, and locked her legs around his waist, pushing him in even deeper into her.

The two lovers maintained the kiss until the need for air overcame them. They pulled apart, leaving behind a thread of saliva that connected them together. Yukari felt the full weight of her boyfriend as he collapsed on top of her. She released her grip on him and her limbs fell harmlessly to the bed.

They lay still on the mattress, basking in their post coital bliss. Their bodies were drenched in sweat; their breathing in ragged gasps.

After what seemed to be minutes ticked by, Minato rolled to his side, removing his weight from Yukari’s limp body.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead. “Wow…” she panted, “that…was amazing.”

“Yeah…it really was.” Minato smiled warmly as he propped himself up on his elbow in a way that he could face her and admire her body. His free hand reached for her face, brushing away the loose bangs of her hair.

Yukari quickly snuggled up against Minato’s bare chest. He fell back on the mattress, wrapping his arm around her to pull her into his embrace. The need of sleep began to overtake both of them.

“I love you, Minato.” Yukari sighed dreamily.

“I love you too, Yukari…” Minato whispered back.

* * *

 

*

Minato awoke in content, bone-deep lassitude. He let out a barely audible yawn and rubbed his eyes as he slowly woke up. The room was dark and the lights were out. It’s probably night out already…

As he inhaled, a sweet and intoxicating aroma wafted through his nostrils. It smelt of strawberries… like a perfume or lotion. It smelt good…

He felt something shift, snuggling deeper into his side. Curious, Minato turned his head and found a familiar face nestled into his neck.

Yukari was sleeping soundly next to him. Beneath the blankets, he felt her arm draped around his bare chest, and one of her legs entangled with his own. She had a content look on her face, with that small smile of hers that he always found cute.

Minato held her tight to his body, and felt the need for sleep overcome him again.

He woke up once more, and glanced at the alarm clock on the shelf. It was 5 am, and it was a Sunday. So that means that he doesn’t need to worry about getting up and get ready for school today.

Yukari was still sound asleep beside him. Minato smiled. She just looked so peaceful. Part of him wanted to return to the warm cocoon of a blanket and hold her in his embrace, at least for a few more hours.

But he knew that he should return back to his room before anyone else could wake up. Otherwise, he and Yukari could get into more trouble than they could like. Taking caution not to disturb her sleep, he slowly climbed out of the bed and reached for his boxers.

As he was putting them on, he heard the sound of yawning, and turned around to see that Yukari had already woken up. She was sitting up stretching her arms languidly, the blanket sliding off from her body and exposing her breasts.

Yukari blinked, taking in her surroundings. Her eyes widened, the blissful events of last night flashing before her eyes. She looked at Minato, and she gave a small smile.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Minato smiled back, picking up his discarded pants.

“Good morning to you too…” Yukari rubbed her eyes. She climbed out of the bed, exposing herself for Minato to see. His eyes couldn’t help but roam about, admiring her smooth naked skin.

“Hey,” she pouted. “I thought I told you to stop staring.”

“And I thought you enjoyed me staring at you.” Minato dryly replied back and put on his pants.

Yukari walked past Minato and towards her wardrobe, giving him a view of her rear, to his subtle delight. She opened the wardrobe and took out her familiar pink tank top before putting it on. Despite her top being covered, Minato could still see the perfect curvature of her breasts.

Even when wearing a shirt, she was still beautiful.

She slowly walked back to him, a sad yet loving look in those eyes of hers, and wrapped her arms around him. Minato returned the embrace, his right hand unconsciously stroking her exposed derriere. His other hand slipped under Yukari’s tank top to cup her breast, his thumb fondling her nipple.

“You’d better get going before someone sees us together…” Yukari mumbled, giving him a kiss on the lips.

“Of course.” Minato replied with a kiss of his own before reluctantly parting from their moment of physical intimacy.

But then an idea came to his head. He softly asked, “How about we go out later? Is that okay with you?”

Yukari smiled, a blush on her cheeks. “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This was the first lemon fic that I've ever done. I know it isn't much but it was certainly something. It took me a few days to write this too, and it's a lot longer than the first chapter.


End file.
